Believe
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Request for DarkItachi22. Shou wants to act like a man and goes to Judai to learn how. But when nothing works what happens when Shou finds his own way of acting "manly"? Shou x Judai AKA Syrus x Jaden! Lemon in chapter 2 with a seme-Shou. READ WARNINGS!
1. Teach Me!

Title: "Believe"

Chapter 1 – Teach Me!

Author: Uke

Rating: M

Pairing: Shou x Judai (Syrus x Jaden)

Genre: Romance, slash, lemon, and humor.

A/N: Well here we go!! This is the very first request I ever got in my whole fanfiction writing career!! This fanfic was a request from DarkItachi22 and I tried my best with it! It took me FOREVER to write just because of the content of this story and I had to wait until I was home alone to write it. I originally planned for this to be a oneshot so I expected the lemon to be in this chapter. But as I continued writing I saw how long it already is...so I figured I should break it up into two parts. To be totally honest, before this request this is a fanfic I never imagined writing in a million years. XD A story with Shou as the seme. I love Shou loads and loads, he's my absolute favorite anime boy. But the thing is; in my general opinion, I don't feel that Shou could seme to ANYONE. He's very shy and timid, and just…wow, he's the exact definition of a uke. XD; But…a request is a request so I did my best to write this!! I hope it came out good and I'm sorry for any possible OOC-ness that you may see. I tried to keep both Judai and Shou as in character as possible. This story takes place around season two I guess, and Shou's still in Ra Yellow.

Warnings: This story contains hardcore **YAOI**(BOY x BOY in SEXUAL situations)!! This story also contains a **LEMON**!! And for those of you who don't know that means a story that involves a **DETAILED** sex scene with SHOU on top!! If any of these things or all of them offends you in any way I ask you now, PLEASE DO NOT READ!! I don't want to be responsible for anything that you regret reading afterwards. Also, please DO NOT flame. All of you have been warned, so reading this story is in no way my fault.

* * *

It had been a long day; one of the hottest days in the whole year so far. Because of the heat, everyone's tensions were up and people seemed to be more short-tempered than usual. Nobody wanted to be bothered. And even the smartest of Duel Academy didn't want to even try going to class on this day.

But finally things were settling down. The sun was setting and though the heat had been excruciating, there was a beautiful sunset outside that seemed to make up for it all. Finally a soft wind was beginning to blow. With night, promises for a more comfortable environment were clear.

Seated in the Osiris Red cafeteria was the small bluenette, Shou. He was completely alone in there and no lights were on in the room. The blinds were halfway closed, allowing an orange light from the sunset to glow into the room. The setting sun was causing strange shadows to form in different spots of the room, and Shou's yellow jacket seemed to match the light.

All day Shou had been out of it. He wasn't actually depressed, and nothing bad had happened to him today in particular…but it was just the heat itself that caused Shou to feel weak and listless from the moment he woke up to the moment he was sitting here now. Because of his small frame, intense heat wasn't good for the boy…and it caused his whole body to feel heavy. Like everyone else, Shou was also very thankful that this hot day was over and that it was finally Friday. The weather forecast assured everyone that the temperature would cool down by the weekend, and it was always a good feeling to know that you would be able to sleep in the next day.

Unfortunately for Shou, feeling weak like he did caused strange and sad thoughts to fill his mind. And knowing his luck, Shou was certain that these thoughts would remain in his mind all weekend and ruin his mood. A sigh escaped his lips and he gazed out the window and stared at the horizon with the setting sun.

For once, however, these thoughts were a little different than his usual ones. He wasn't thinking about his brother, or his place at Duel Academy, or even about his own self-esteem…this time his thoughts were about something completely random and maybe not even a big deal to his friends, but for some reason these thoughts were bothering Shou terribly.

They were thoughts about how Shou could never act like a "man".

Shou had to face up to this too…his whole life he wasn't exactly the most masculine boy around. There were his looks; his slender, curved and petite body, large adorable silver eyes, pastel colored hair, and small, delicate hands. There was his voice; high-pitched, feminine, small, and always being able to go into a slight whining tone at any given moment. And then there was his personality; he was shy, easily-embarrassed, blushed at the slightest things, he was sensitive both physically and emotionally, fell in love easily, loved being called names such as "beautiful" and "adorable", loving the feeling of being protected or just held, and of course his extreme submissive nature.

No, there probably wasn't a masculine gene in Shou's whole system, and he knew it just as well as anyone else.

When he was little he used to complain about this to his mother a lot. He would ask why he didn't look like Ryo, or why he would look exactly like a girl if he put on a dress. His mother just told him that when he got older he would grow out of it.

Well…the fact of it was; puberty had already hit Shou and no one would seem to notice. There were no signs that Shou was becoming more "manly" and Shou was completely aware that he'd probably be this way his whole life.

_Aghh! It's not fair!!_ Shou thought to himself as he put his head on the table. _I never thought about this before but now that I am…I'm pathetic!! I'm a BOY!! But I barely act like one…and because of that no one will ever take me seriously!!_ Shou continued laying his head on the Osiris Red table as he pouted slightly, recalling a memory from his childhood. _It's just like Oniisan used to tell me when we were kids…he would always tell me to stop crying and to not let others see my weaknesses. But…I was never able to help it. When the other kids would pick on me in the playground or at school, they would ALWAYS make me cry no matter how hard I tried not to. Oniisan would always get the kids back for what they did but…he'd always tell me the same thing; he'd always say that if I didn't start acting like a man, I'd never be respected…_

Shou sighed again, "But…_how_ do I do that?" "How do you do what?" Shou gasped and quickly sat up at hearing a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to face the person, "Manjyome-kun!! What are you doing here?!" Manjyome didn't even look at the boy and sat on a chair at the opposite table. "I'm Manjyome-sanda, I could be wherever the hell I want." Shou looked away, "Whatever…" He mumbled, almost to himself. Manjyome just blinked, "What's your problem now? Almost every single day you look depressed about something. What is it?"

Shou couldn't help but glare up at the black-haired teen. "For your information I'm NOT depressed everyday and I'm not depressed now!" Manjyome continued looking away from Shou, and stared at his fingernails instead. "That's why I said ALMOST everyday. Learn how to listen, shrimp." Shou pouted, "Jerk…" He mumbled again. "And anyway, if you MUST know…I'm just thinking about something my big brother said, that's all." Shou knew very well that wasn't the complete truth, but what it was REALLY was about was far too embarrassing to say to _anyone_ let alone Manjyome Thunder.

Manjyome rolled his eyes, "AGAIN with your brother? You have a brother complex or something, seriously, you have issues." Shou glared at him, "And so what if I do!? It's none of your business!!" Manjyome stood up from the table and then walked over to Shou. After staring down at him blankly for a moment he flicked Shou in the forehead. "It IS my business because I have to see you whine about it all the time. Everyday it's the same…'boohoo, my brother hates me!' or, 'boohoo, my brother doesn't think I'm good enough!' or, 'boohoo, I'll never be like my big brother'. Just get over it already!!"

Shou was still glaring and getting angrier by the second, but he couldn't think of anything that he could possibly say. "J-just stay out of it and leave me alone!" Shou managed to stammer out, "This is why I didn't want to tell you in the first place!" Shou then started to feel tears stinging in his eyes. He wasn't actually SAD now, and usually it wasn't _this_ easy to bring him to tears, but after being stressed and tired all day, having Manjyome say these things to him whether they were true or not was the last thing he needed. Though Shou refused to let Manjyome see him crying…not now at least. He stared down at the floor, forcing himself to glare at it, to hide any more tears that were forming.

Unfortunately for the bluenette, though, Manjyome _did_ see that Shou was crying and he had noticed this right away. And though he didn't want to admit it, Manjyome did feel a little bad. He never meant to make Shou cry, but it always seemed to happen. Manjyome sighed and pat the bluenette lightly on the head causing him to look up though tears were still present in his eyes. "Quit your crying already." Manjyome said in an emotionless voice, not even looking at the smaller boy. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but you really need to stop with the crying all the time. You can't let people…get to you so quickly. If you keep crying like that no one will ever take you seriously. I mean it."

Shou's eyes widened as Manjyome spoke. What he was saying…his words were almost identical to his brother's! Shou understood now, he knew that he couldn't expect to keep acting this way his whole life, but…what was he supposed to do?

Manjyome saw how quiet Shou was being and just sighed again. "Whatever. Take it as you will; those were just words of advice. Take it or leave it." Shou shook his head, "I k-know I just…n-never mind…" Shou then got up from the table, pushing his chair in. "I'm gonna go…I have a lot on my mind. Umm…thank you, Manjyome-kun…I think." And with those last words and a single wave, Shou left the cafeteria leaving the black-haired teen on his own.

Manjyome just watched as Shou left and then sat back into his chair, resting his head on his hand and staring out the window. "Weird kid…" He mumbled to himself just before all thoughts of Shou completely left his mind.

Shou had decided that he needed to talk to SOMEBODY about this. Hearing Manjyome say the same thing as his brother was the last straw, Shou needed to figure out exactly _how_ to be a "man" and fast. He preferred doing this on his own…because he was still embarrassed with having to talk to anyone about these strange thoughts, but he knew that he had no choice. He didn't know where he could start so right now his only option was to get help. And the _only_ person he trusted enough to help him was his boyfriend; Judai Yuki.

It didn't take long to get to Judai's dorm, being that he was already in the nearby area after leaving the Osiris Red cafeteria. And as soon as he walked in there he saw Judai laying back on his bed and smiling, talking to Hane Kuriboh which just looked like thin air to the bluenette. Judai immediately sat up when he saw his little lover. "Shou!" He exclaimed, grinning his usual happy smile. "What's up? We haven't gotten to talk all day!! You and everyone else were so out of it today…" Judai frowned, "I was lonely."

Shou couldn't help but smile, though it had been so hot today, the heat didn't seem to affect the brunette at all. His happiness and outgoing energy seemed to make him immune to things that usually brought other people down. But Shou always loved that about Judai, it was one of the things that gave Judai the ability to cheer people up so easily. "I'm sorry, Aniki…" Shou said as he climbed up onto the bed to sit next to the taller teen. "I was just thinking about a lot of things today…so…" Judai blinked when he heard Shou say that and then right away put his arm around the bluenette's shoulders with concern. "What was on your mind?" Judai asked, "If it's anything that's really bothering you, I really want to know about it."

Shou just looked down and right away started blushing. He _did_ come to Judai's dorm to ask for his help…he was planning on telling him anyway, and now that Judai asked…it was the perfect opportunity. But he still couldn't help but feel embarrassed…this was going to be so hard to say!! He felt so incredibly _stupid_! He took a deep breath. He couldn't keep this inside any longer and he wanted to fix this problem as soon as possible anyway. It was better now than never so he knew that he had no choice but to just go and say it.

"W-well…" Shou started to say, still looking away from the taller teen. "I…need you to help me with something." Judai blinked, "Sure thing! What is it?" Shou felt a little better at hearing how innocent Judai sounded, "Um…well I…I need you to teach me how to be a man!!" Shou's blushing grew worse and then he shyly looked up at the brunette. "Um…please?"

Judai's mouth opened but he said nothing. Rather, he just stared at the bluenette for the longest time, not knowing what at all he could possibly say. He was NOT expecting Shou to ask him _this_ of ALL the questions! Teach Shou how to be a man? Talk about random!

Seeing how long it was taking for Judai to answer made Shou feel worse. He whined as he looked up to Judai desperately as he put his hands together in a prayer notion. "Please Aniki!! I really need your help!! I can't take it anymore!" He flailed, "My whole life I've been the most girly boy on the block and I never even try to!! I'm tired of being treated like a wimp because I'm always crying and I want people to be able to take me seriously and actually see me as a threat!! PLEASE help me, Judai, PLEASE!" Judai backed up slightly on the bed when he saw how Shou was reacting, "Whoa, cool it Shou…it's no big deal!! Of course I'll help you!!" He smiled brightly, "I think you could do it…I'll do my best to teach you!!"

Shou relaxed when he heard this and smiled. "R-really? Thank you so much, Aniki!" He threw his arms around the brunette, hugging himself close to Judai's chest. "You don't know how much this means to me!! I knew you wouldn't let me down!!" Judai laughed and pat Shou on the back before pulling away with a playful grin, "Well first of all 'men' don't lean their heads on other boy's chests when they hug them…even if they're dating them." Shou sweatdropped when he realized what he did, "Oh…you're right." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry…didn't think of that…" Judai shook his head, still smiling. "It's fine!" He exclaimed, "I'll teach you everything I know and you'll be a man before you know it!"

Shou felt really excited now and quickly stood up, eager to learn. "So what's first?" He asked, "What should I do?" Judai placed his hand on his chin to think, "Hm…well…first of all, let's start with your voice." Shou folded his arms, "What's wrong with my voice?" Judai laughed nervously, "Well…your voice is…squeaky. I mean, I like it but 'men' don't talk that way. I know you can't help it because nobody chooses the voice they're born with, but maybe if you practice talking in a deeper voice for a while you'll get used to it and be able to talk like that naturally all the time!!" Shou smiled happily immediately believing the dense brunette, "Do you really think so?" Judai quickly nodding, "Uh huh, I do!! So let's give it a try!!"

Now excited, Shou pumped a fist into the air. "OKAY!" He said with a smile. "But…what should I try to say?" Judai thought about it for a moment, "Hm…you need to say something manly…how about…'drive the damn car, bitch!'" Judai grinned happily afterwards, thinking that his suggestion was the perfect idea. Shou just stared at Judai blankly, "Um…do 'manly' people really say that? I don't usually hear people saying that…" Judai flailed excitedly, "That's because it's an EXTREME manly sentence…not many could do it…but I think that YOU could!!" Shou felt a little under pressure when he heard how much confidence Judai had in him. But he didn't let it get the best of him. "I-if you think that I could do it, Aniki, than I'll try my best."

Judai grinned, "That's the spirit!! Now remember, you can't say this in your usual voice…try speaking in the deepest voice that you can." Shou nodded and then cleared his throat to ready himself. He made a face that showed complete concentration and total determination. Forcing himself, Shou spoke in an unusually deep voice, 'drive the damn car, bitch'!!" He said, but unfortunately unable to help the slight cracking of his voice when his sentence was finished. He frowned, "Owww!! That hurt my throat…"

Judai was just speechless when Shou was finished talking. "…Uh…yeah…I don't think this is going to work out as well as I thought…you just sounded like you forced your voice too much…it didn't sound real…" Shou pouted and looked down, feeling defeated. "You're right…" He admitted, "That didn't work out very well at all…"

Judai felt a little bad for his boyfriend when he saw his sad expression so he just smiled warm-heartedly. "Its okay, Shou-chan, we'll just worry about that later!! Let's try something else for now." Shou smiled lightly back and nodded, "O-okay, I'm okay with that…what's next, Judai-kun?" Judai then suddenly stood up, standing next to Shou. "Next…we'll work on your walking?" Shou looked confused, "My _walking_!? Is my walk girly too!?" Judai sweatdropped and laughed nervously again, "W-well…I'm sure you don't mean to but uh…when you walk…your hips kind of swing a bit. You probably can't help it because you have a feminine body and so your hips are slightly curved, but 'manly' guys don't swing their hips at ALL when they walk."

Ignoring the 'feminine body' comment, Shou just nodded. "Alright…so I just have to walk without swinging my hips, right?" Judai nodded too, "That's right!" Shou looked determined again, "I could do that!" And with a deep breath Shou started to walk, concentrating hard on the way his hips worked, forcing himself with everything he had to not let them swing.

Unfortunately, however, doing this caused Shou's body to move very stiffly and his legs walked in a very mechanical way, his arms moving at the same time as his legs. Judai just watched the bluenette and shook his head, "Er…I don't think that's working…you don't look very comfortable walking like that…someone's going to know that something's up."

Shou knew that was true so he collapsed onto the floor on his knees. He whined, "Why can't I do this!? No matter how hard I try…" Nervous that Shou was going to get upset, Judai quickly kneeled down next to his lover and kissed him on the forehead and the cheek to calm him down. "It's okay, Shou, this is all just very new to you, that's all!! I'm sure we could find something that'll work out!! Don't give up, that's the most important part!!" At this point Shou wasn't really convinced, but he trusted in what Judai said. "F-fine…I won't give up…" He stood up, causing Judai to do the same. "Can you think of anything else I could try to do?" Asked Shou, innocently, his determination not yet broken.

Judai thought about it before quickly coming up with one final idea. "Well…teaching you how to talk like a guy didn't work, and neither did teaching you how to walk like a guy. So let's try this; I want you to fight me!" Shou's eyes widened, "F-f-fight you!?" Judai grinned and quickly nodded, "Yeah, that's right! Punch me as hard as you can!! As if you hated me!! A girly boy can't hurt someone at all...so if you were able to that, it would show your manliness for sure!!"

Shou's eyes widened and he just stared at Judai for a long time. "L-like I hate you...b-but..." He said in a small and nervous voice. Judai just continued to grin, "Don't worry, I'll know the truth. It's just PRETENDING, after all! I just want you to give it all you got." Judai put his hands on his hips and extended out his chest. "Now, go!! Punch me, punch me!!" Shou looked nervous and now shaky but he slowly nodded, "P-pretending...it's just pretending..." He slowly began to make a fist and raised it, ready to slam it down into the other boy's chest.

Judai laughed, "So far so good...now hit me already!" Shou's small fist began to tremble, "I...I..." Judai closed his eyes, preparing himself for the "attack".

About a minute went by and the brunette still felt nothing. He opened up an eye to stare at the smaller boy, only to see Shou covering his face with both his hands and crying rather dramatically into them. Judai's smile faded, "S-Shou-chan..."

"It's no use!!" Shou whined, "I can't do it, I just can't!!" He moved his hands away from his face and looked up at Judai desperately, showing that his cheeks were now stained with tears. "E-even if we're pretending, I can't hurt you!! I'd...I'd feel too bad!!" Judai walked closer to the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders to try and calm him, "E-even if you punched me, there's no guarantee that it would really hurt me THAT badly. I'm sure I'd be alright!!" He lightly wrapped his arms around the boy's back, holding him close to his chest and rubbing his back to comfort him even more.

Shou placed his hands on Judai's chest and continued to cry, though having to admit that he did feel a _little_ better thanks to Judai's famous hug. "N-no...it doesn't matter!! I still can't!! I can't punch you, Aniki!!" He moved his hands to his face again to wipe away his tears as more fell, and he whined. "AGH! I really AM pathetic, aren't I...? I can't do anything right!!" He pouted, "I SHOULD'VE JUST BEEN BORN A GIRL BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY I WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER AT THAT!!"

Judai twitched at Shou's sudden outburst and sighed, loosening the hug a bit to stare down at him softly. "Shh...Shou, don't say things like that..." He leaned down and kissed the bluenette on the cheek, gently placing his hands on Shou's shoulders again. "You're a boy. You were born a boy for a reason. You may not be the manliest boy around...but hey! You're adorable!! I love you and so does everyone else. We love you BECAUSE you're a girly little uke boy...you wouldn't be Shou anymore if you acted like a manly man!" Shou sniffled, and looked up at Judai pathetically, tears still present in his silver eyes. "B-but...if I stay this way...no one will be able to take me seriously...both Oniisan and Manjyome-kun said—" "Shh." Judai placed his finger over Shou's lips to stop his sentence right in the middle.

"They said that because they care about you. They don't want to see you getting hurt and heartbroken, and I could understand that completely!" Judai grinned, "But y'see...people DO take you seriously!! I mean, I do...and so do all of your friends." Shou blushed lightly at thinking that people cared about him so deeply and looked down. Judai continued to smile, "It doesn't matter to me that you act the way you do. You don't have to change a single thing. And heh, if someone doesn't take you seriously or hurts you...you have ME to protect you!! So please stop crying..."

Shou started blushing a little more but then couldn't help but let out a giggle and smile. "Aniki..." He said in a small voice, "Thank you..." Judai smiled and wiped away a few more of Shou's stray tears. "So no more tears...?" He asked as he held Shou's face. Shou nodded, "No more..." Judai smiled and closed his eyes, slowly beginning to lean in, Shou closed his own eyes as well and leaned up and in.

Finally the space between the two was broken and they locked their lips in what became a very passionate kiss.

It started very tentative at first, but Judai slowly tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss a little more. His tongue trailed along Shou's lower lip, begging for an entrance. Shou eagerly gave it to him, parting his lips for his lover's tongue to slide between them. Judai's tongue moved slowly along Shou's at first, but both of them quickly warmed up to the passionate sensation and their tongues danced together both lovingly and hungrily.

At this point their bodies seemed to be controlled by passion alone. While kissing, Shou was brought back to the bed, as they both sat, knowing that their knees would become weak if they stood any longer. Shou's arms wrapped tightly around Judai's neck, while Judai's arms were wrapped firmly around the boy's waist. Judai's hands trailed up the back of Shou's shirt as Shou moved his body even closer to Judai's, their chests pressed together.

Warmth gathered between the two boys, and Judai began nibbling lightly on Shou's lower lip, causing a soft sound to be emitted from the boy. The brunette's hands trailed further up Shou's shirt until it was almost completely lifted in the back. Shou whimpered lightly and then quickly pulled away, knowing that he would become light headed without any air for much longer.

The two boys didn't need to say anything as the kiss was broken and they just gazed into the other's eyes lovingly, Judai thinking that Shou's eyes sparkled so beautifully and Shou thinking the same for Judai. Passion and heat was rising in the room between the boys, and sparks of pleasure were beginning to form between the legs of both boys.

Shou blushed deeply at feeling the beginning arousal from that one kiss and shyly looked down. Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind.

Maybe it was because of his erection that was beginning to rise in his uniform pants, or maybe it was because this idea was so new and foreign to Shou that he wanted to make it a reality. But for one reason or another Shou had the urge to say what he was thinking out loud, ignoring all of his shyness and timidness that went along with it.

"A-aniki...J-Judai..." Shou started to say. Judai blinked and smiled, looking down at the boy. "What is it, Shou-chan?"

Shou shyly moved his hands to Judai's chest, playing with the front of his shirt in an attempt to distract himself from blushing. "I...I know you said that I don't have to change myself...and that you love me the way I am, but I..." Shou's attempts failed and before he knew it, his face was almost completely red. "I...I still want to try to prove myself. Even if you say that I don't have to, I...!!" He forced himself to look up at Judai, "I...want to."

Judai sighed and then smiled down at the boy, "If you really want to." He said, "I'm happy with anything that you want to do." He gently patted the bluenette on the head. "But...what is it, exactly, that you want to do?"

Shou felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt more embarrassed than ever. He gulped and became extremely nervous, feeling as if what he was about to say was taboo. But seeing Judai's soft smile reassured the boy a bit and he felt the SLIGHT confidence forming within him to be able to at least _state_ his idea.

"I...J-Judai...I want to..." He took a deep breath, "I...I...I want to be on top!! J-just this once..."

Judai's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, unable to believe that he heard these words come out of a boy who was normally so innocent and shy. Unable to get over his shock all he could do was stare at the boy. "S-Shou-chan..."

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

* * *

A/N: Cliffhangerrrr!! Nyahahaha, I feel evil. XD Well I hope all of you like this story so far and please keep your patience with me!! I promise I'll try to get chapter 2 up in a decent amount of time. There will be a lemon in the next chapter, for sure!! ;D See you all then!!


	2. An Act of Love

Title: "Believe"

Chapter 2 – "An Act of Love"

Author: Uke

Rating: M

Pairing: Shou x Judai (Syrus x Jaden)

Genre: Romance, slash, lemon, and humor.

A/N: Well I got this chapter up in much shorter time than I had expected!! XD; Spring Break ended for me today but I got sick so my mommy let me stay home. x3;; So I figured I should be productive and finish this while I have the chance. Anyway, I hope all of you like it so far!! I'm trying hard to write a seme!Shou fic where I keep people in character as much as possible. And once again this is a request for DarkItachi22. :D And before I continue on with the story I just want to stress one thing; if you don't like the way I write, if you don't like this story (couple, concept, characterization WHATEVER) I cannot stress this enough; **PLEASE DO NOT READ**!! Why are you going to waste your time reading something that's just going to get you angry or annoyed? That's no fun at all. There are plenty of GX fanfictions here on , I'm sure you could find one that you enjoy more. Thank you!! :DD

Warnings: This story contains hardcore **YAOI **(BOY x BOY in SEXUAL situations)!! This story also contains a **LEMON**!! And for those of you who don't know that means a story that involves a **DETAILED** sex scene with SHOU on top!! If any of these things or all of them offends you in any way I ask you now, PLEASE DO NOT READ!! I don't want to be responsible for anything that you regret reading afterwards. Also, please DO NOT flame. All of you have been warned, so reading this story is in no way my fault.

* * *

"_I...J-Judai...I want to..." He took a deep breath, "I...I...I want to be on top!! J-just this once..."_

_Judai's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, unable to believe that he heard these words come out of a boy who was normally so innocent and shy. Unable to get over his shock all he could do was stare at the boy. "S-Shou-chan..."_

Shou's blush deepened and he felt himself becoming shyer and shyer by the second. Right now saying that the bluenette was embarrassed was a complete understatement. Shou had never felt this insecure and blushed this much over something that he had said in his whole life.

Just then, Judai began _laughing_. Shou blinked as he slowly began staring up at the boy, "A-aniki...?" But Judai didn't respond. The boy began laughing loudly, just causing Shou to feel more insecure about what he said.

"I-I'm sorry!!" The brunette suddenly said, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. "I'm not really laughing at _you_, I'm just laughing at this whole situation!" Shou couldn't get himself to answer, and just looked at him questioningly. Judai managed to calm himself down and take a deep breath.

"That was just...a shock, y'know? I wasn't expecting you to say THAT of all things!! Shy and timid little Shou-chan...asking to be on top during sex, it's classic!!" Shou felt his embarrassment growing worse with Judai's words and he pouted, biting his lower lip. "I-if you really didn't think that I couldn't do it, you could've just said so!! You didn't have to laugh!!" He whined, obviously feeling uncomfortable with everything right now.

Judai blinked and then shook his head, smiling softly at his boyfriend. "I never said that I didn't think that you couldn't do it. I just said that it was a shock!" He leaned over to gently kiss the boy on the forehead. "You get really shy about these things, Shou. You blush just at the mention of sex, and you barely talk about it with you being on the bottom...so hearing you say that you want to be on top...that's just different! Heh, I'm proud of you, Shou!!"

Shou smiled slightly, proof that Judai's words were comforting him a bit. "S-so..." He stuttered, "Y-you really think I could do it...? Y-you really think that I...c-could seme to you, Aniki?" Judai placed his hands on his hips, grinning. "To tell you the truth, I really can't say. I mean, I believe in you. I think you could do ANYTHING if you put your mind to it!! But..." He gently poked Shou's cheek, "I can't really say for sure unless I see you do it yourself."

Shou clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Judai had the confidence in him, and now it was all up to him. He wanted to prove himself...he wanted to do this. The thought of him being on top...it was always pushed to the back of his mind; he was just never able to get himself to say it out loud. But he was able to _ask_ Judai so now it was time for step two, the actual act of _doing_ it.

Small hands were suddenly placed on Judai's chest. "I-I'm going...I'm going to try." He said, trying to hide the obvious shyness and nervousness in his voice, "I don't know if I can really do it...b-but...I want to try my best. I want to prove myself." Judai smiled supportively and wrapped his arms around Shou's back in a light hug, "I believe in you..." He said, before placing a light kiss upon Shou's forehead again.

Shou smiled, slight determination forming in his eyes and he nodded. He was going to do this. He was going to put all of his insecurities and shyness aside and do what he wanted to do for a long time. He was going to prove to himself, and everyone else that he could be a "man" in his own way.

Leaning up, Shou gently pressed his lips against Judai's. Judai kissed him back, but in no way made any moves to try and take over the kiss or gain dominance. He himself wanted Shou to take the lead as well and he didn't want to do anything that could possibly take this opportunity away from the smaller boy. Shou's hands were still resting on Judai's chest, and he used slight strength to push Judai down to the bed so he would be on top of him. Judai let him and placed his hands on Shou's hips.

Shou's hands moved from Judai's chest and held Judai's face as they kissed, and slowly, Shou's tongue began sliding its way between Judai's lips and into his mouth. It shyly explored the wet caverns of the brunette's mouth before meeting Judai's and slowly moving against it. Shou's shyness had not left, and Judai was aware of that, but he was already proud of Shou for what he was doing so far.

Shou's hips then pressed down against Judai's, causing Judai to pull away from the kiss and let out a slight gasp. Shou knew what he had done and it caused him to blush a dark shade of crimson at the thought, but he did his best to ignore it. He pressed his hips down again, gasping as well because of being in the same state as the other boy. Slowly, his hips began grinding against Judai's, using one of his hands to spread Judai's legs apart slightly so the smaller boy could get in between them.

Judai moved his hands from Shou's waist and gently rested them on his shoulders, moaning softly at the friction that both of their bodies were making. "Nngh...y-you're doing good...Shou..." Hearing Judai moan and compliment him was enough to make Shou's heart practically jump out of his chest, but it gave him some confidence as well. So far so good. So far he was doing it.

Shou kissed Judai lightly on the lips again before moving to his neck. He licked at the soft skin that was there before biting down lightly on the flesh and sucking, all to leave a mark on his boyfriend. His hand trailed down to the hem of Judai's shirt and he began lifting it, revealing Judai's bare chest. All the while his hips continued to grind into Judai's, causing more gasps and light moans to escape the boy underneath him.

Shou kissed the mark he had made before lifting Judai's shirt even more and pulling it off, over Judai's head. He decided to remove his shirt as well and already felt more insecurities forming as he did so. Judai wasn't muscular at all and was very lean, but his chest was well toned. It made Shou feel like his body looked weak and skinny compared to the brunette's.

Judai could see right into Shou's eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Shou..." He brushed a strand of hair out of his face while whispering. "Don't worry about a thing...its okay." Shou looked down at him and blushed, but then slowly began to smile. He was unable to speak so instead he just nodded.

Shou's lips began kissing down Judai's neck and moved down to his chest, where his pink tongue began lapping at the new-found skin. His lips moved to Judai's nipples where he began licking over one of them and sucking on it lightly, as his fingers toyed with the other. This caused Judai to moan a little louder as his hands began clinging to the sheets of the dorm room bed.

Shou felt Judai's nipple harden in his mouth and he pulled away to glance down at the boy underneath him. Judai's face was slightly flushed, and the desire was glistening in his eyes. Just _seeing_ Judai like this and knowing that he was the one, for once, who was causing him all of this pleasure was enough to get the bluenette excited as well. "J-Judai..." Shou suddenly whispered, leaning in to Judai's ear, "I'll make it feel better..." He then bit down lightly on the brunette's earlobe, nibbling on it lightly just to hear another moan come from Judai, a sound that he was just beginning to love so much.

Shou moved down to between Judai's legs, where the signs of the boy's arousal were showing right through his pants. Shou smiled lightly and kissed over the member through Judai's uniform pants, and then lightly moved his hand over it. Judai gasped, and moaned loudly, his head instinctively being thrown back against the pillows. "S-SHOU!" Judai cried out, moving his hips up to Shou's hand to cause more pressure.

Shou began blushing again. From being uke to Judai for so long, he knew exactly what Judai was feeling right now. The want, the desire, the need to be touched by his lover...Shou felt that feeling so many times and right now he was truly proud of himself for making Judai feel that as well. His hands set to work to remove Judai's pants and boxers, allowing Judai's member to rise freely. At that very moment, Shou's hand grabbed onto Judai's erection, moving his hand up and down in a slow pace.

Judai gasped and moaned loudly, staring up at Shou as tears of desire began forming in his chocolate brown eyes. Shou's name was cried out again, a sound that caused Shou's heart to give another jump. New urges that Shou had never felt before were coming to him. Urges to make Judai scream, urges to make him say his name even more, urges to have Judai spill his seed onto Shou's hand, just so Shou could know that _he_ was the one who made him feel that way. Shou had never felt like this before...but he was beginning to enjoy these feelings _a lot_.

His head moved down to Judai's shaft and began licking at the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was forming there. Judai's hands clung at the sheets underneath him, "S-Shou...p-please, PLEASE, aah...!" Shou didn't respond but rather, swirled his tongue around the tip before putting his mouth on it and sucking on it lightly.

He had given Judai a blowjob before, but this time it was different. This time he was more at control and he was pleasuring Judai before Judai could pleasure him. Hearing Judai moan in this way made Shou hungry for more and not wanting to wait any longer, he pushed his head all the way down, taking Judai's whole manhood into his mouth.

Judai cried out loudly when Shou did, and Shou started moving his head up and down his shaft, slowly at first, and then slowly began picking up pace. His tongue lapped at all of the sensitive spots that he had knew so well and moved against spots that he was just beginning to discover. He then began teasing Judai slightly, moving up to lick at the sensitive and weeping tip and making it as if he was going to release the boy's erection from his mouth, only to push back down to suck on it furiously doing whatever he could to hear more of Judai's cries. Shou was doing a very good job, and was proving to be a very quick learner; Judai had taught him everything he had known. Shou was doing all of this from memory of all the times that Judai had pleasured him and was doing a damn good job at it as well.

Judai gasped and felt his release coming closer, "S-SHOU!!" He began sobbing, "AAH, NNGH...I-I'M GOING TO-!!" Shou heard Judai's words and knew how close he was, he moved his head faster and ran his tongue skillfully along all of the sensitive spots. He wanted to make Judai cum...he wanted to taste his lover...

But just then Judai's hands lightly grabbed onto the soft locks of baby blue hair that was on Shou's head. Not to hurt Shou, of course, but just to get his attention. It took all of Judai's control to do this, especially when he was so close to his climax. "N-no...S-Shou-chan...n-no more...st-stop...aaah!!" Hearing Judai's words confused the bluenette, but he quickly pulled his head up, removing Judai's erection from his mouth.

He didn't really want to stop doing what he was doing to the boy, but there was no way he could keep going when Judai asked him to stop like that. He knew that if the tables were turned, which on a normal circumstance they _were_, Judai would have immediately stopped if Shou had asked him to as well.

Shou licked his lips, and looked down at the brunette with slight concern, "What's wrong, Aniki...?" He asked softly. "Why did you...w-want me to stop? Did I do something wrong...?" Judai panted lightly, trying to get a hold of himself before he could talk. He then looked up to Shou, smiling lightly as he continued to pant. He quickly shook his head, "N-no...of course you didn't!" He said, "You were doing a really good job...a _great_ job..."

Shou blushed at the compliment but ignored it. "Then...why?" Judai sighed, "B-because...this is your first time ever being on top. I know you too well...i-if I let you let me cum now...even if you want me to, you'll probably get shy again when it really sinks in that you were the one who did it." He laughed slightly and held Shou's face, "I want to take all the excuses away from you...I...I want you to go all the way."

Shou's eyes widened at Judai's final sentence. All the way...he was going to...he was really going to seme to Judai! He giggled and nodded, "Y-you're right...I didn't think of it that way...b-but now that you mention it I probably would..." He blushed deeply and looked away shyly, "A-Aniki...I...I-I'm getting scared already..." He suddenly whispered, "I...r-really want to do this with you, b-but..."

Quickly, Judai leaned up and kissed Shou softly on the lips to try and calm him down. Laying his head back down onto the pillow he held onto Shou's shoulders lightly, smiling up at him with one of his brightest smiles. "Don't be afraid..." He said, "You can do this. I trust in you, you just have to trust in yourself." Shou looked down at him, an unsure expression still plastered on his face, "B-but..." He started to say, but Judai placed a finger over Shou's lips to stop him. "No buts. Just do it." He smiled again, "I believe in you."

Shou's eyes widened. For some reason those four simple words had never had so much meaning before in his life. The way Judai was talking...with such ease, such confidence. He really felt that Shou could do this! Shou was the only one who was unsure, he was the only one who had doubts. Judai said it himself, he completely _believed_ in Shou!!

Suddenly both Ryo and Manjyome's words came back to him. Both of them said that if Shou didn't start acting like a "man", people would never take him seriously. No one was stopping Shou from acting that way. No one was preventing Shou to act tough or stronger. No...the only person that was stopping him was himself. _He_ didn't believe in himself. _He_ couldn't take himself seriously. And if he couldn't, how could he expect anyone else to?

Shou smiled, feeling more confident than he had ever felt in his whole life. "I...can do this." He whispered to Judai, "I believe in myself..." Judai smiled and nodded, "Good...I'm happy for you, Shou-chan." Shou suddenly then leaned down and hugged Judai tightly, not saying a word. Judai blinked, feeling confused from the sudden hug, but quickly hugged him back. Shou lightly nuzzled Judai's neck, as if to say "thank you" to the boy without saying any words at all. Judai took this moment to kiss Shou on the cheek, smiling lovingly at his petite boyfriend.

Shou then moved back up, his hands moving to remove the rest of his own clothes. He then lightly spread Judai's legs again, positioning himself at Judai's entrance. He was blushing again and felt extremely shy, but he didn't want to stop. Insecurities were starting up again but this time, instead of listening to them, he completely ignored them. He was going to do this. He was going to believe in himself the same way Judai believed in him.

"J-Judai..." Shou said softly, "T-this might hurt a little bit...because...t-this is your first time on the bottom, and all." Shou winced recalling his own memory of his first time. But Judai placed his hands on Shou's shoulders again, smiling without a hint of worry anywhere on his face. "I'll be okay." Judai said confidently, "I trust you."

Slowly and carefully, Shou began to enter the other teen, gasping as he did so. This was too much!! Judai was so tight...it was so hot inside of him. That alone, made Shou's erection throb for release. But Shou ignored it, not wanting to thrust into Judai even slightly, desperately not wanting to cause the brunette even slight discomfort.

Judai's eyes closed tightly and his face scrunched in pain. Though Shou was smaller than Judai was, (though Shou was perfectly proportioned to his body), immediate penetration always hurt the first time. Shou immediately became worried. He knew about how much it hurt _his_ first time, and knowing that he was giving Judai that same pain made him feel awful. "A-Aniki...a-are you okay? S-should I stop!?" Shou quickly said, not knowing what he should do. Judai took a few steady breaths and opened his eyes, smiling up at the boy weakly. "N-no..." He said, his breath still sounding heavy. "I-I'm okay...I'll be fine...I j-just need to...get used to it, that's all..." Shou still looked down at him, unsure, beginning to contemplate pulling out of him right now. But Judai lightly kissed the boy on the forehead again and shook his head, "Don't you dare think of stopping, Shou-chan. Keep going...I'll be fine."

Shou was still worried, but didn't want to disappoint Judai. He nodded, "O-okay..." He said quietly, "B-but if hurts you too much, let me know and I'll stop...I don't want to hurt you..." Judai nodded and took another deep breath to calm himself down, "I know you don't...it'll be okay..."

Accepting Judai's answer, Shou began moving forward to push himself into Judai even deeper. He moaned slightly at the feeling of the tight hotness surrounding his whole member. Judai gasped as well and clung to Shou's shoulders lightly, trying to do something to subside the pain. Shou began panting, having another new urge forming in his mind; the urge to thrust into Judai at full speed. But he wouldn't dare to, not now, not until Judai was completely ready.

Shou didn't move at all, and instead grabbed onto Judai's erection, moving his hand lightly up and down it to do something to distract Judai from the pain. Judai moaned when Shou did so and after a few minutes, the brunette pushed his hips forward against Shou's, to try and push the smaller boy into him even deeper. Shou gasped and looked down at Judai who quickly smiled and nodded, "I-I'm okay..." He breathed out, "F-faster...please..."

Shou nodded and smiled, using his free hand to hold onto Judai's tightly, intertwining their fingers. He then began moving back, almost all the way so that just the tip was still inside of Judai, and then pushed back forward, hitting into him again. He continued the pattern over and over again, slowly at first just so he could make sure that Judai was okay. But within a few more minutes, Shou's thrusts became harder, and faster, moving his hand up and down Judai's erection at the very same pace.

Judai was enjoying every minute of this, feeling all these feelings that were completely new to him as well. "S-SHOU!! A-AAH..." Judai moaned out, unable to create full sentences any longer. His legs wrapped lightly around Shou's waist to pull the bluenette closer, and Shou in turn, began to thrust even harder and faster into Judai's body. Shou began moving his thrusts more towards the left, inside of Judai, and without even realizing it, he hit the small bundle of nerves that caused Judai to practically scream out in ecstasy.

Shou blushed when he heard Judai's cry and immediately knew what he had hit. He started aiming his thrusts towards that very same spot, making sure to hit it dead-on and hard each and every time.

Judai's screams grew louder and soon enough his hand began clawing lightly at Shou's back so not to hurt him, as his other held onto Shou's hand tightly. "S-SHOU...I-I'M REALLY...A-AHH I'M CLOSE!!" Judai moaned out as Shou continued thrusting into him. Shou moaned loudly too, nodding in agreement as his eyes began to close, "M-me too...I c-can't...AAH!! J-JUDAI!!"

Judai screamed out Shou's name as he came, releasing his seed onto Shou's hand and torso. His muscles tightened around Shou's member and this proved to be way too much for the smaller boy because within seconds, Shou screamed out too, hitting his orgasm, and all of it filling Judai's body.

Shou gave Judai's body one last thrust before collapsing on top of him, lying his head on Judai's chest and panting hard. Judai was panting hard too and neither boy was able to say anything.

Judai was the first to snap back into reality and he slowly wrapped his arms around Shou's waist, to hold him even closer to his chest. "S-Shou-chan..." He whispered as he smiled lovingly at the boy, "You did it..." "Mm..." Was Shou's response as his eyes slowly opened. He blushed deeply as he stared at Judai and smiled cutely, "I-I did...d-didn't I...? I can't believe it..."

Judai laughed slightly, "I knew you'd be able to! I knew it all along...I'm just...so proud of you, Shou." Shou smiled shyly and nodded, nuzzling Judai's chest as he closed his eyes again. "T-thank you...for letting me try, Aniki...I...love you..." He whispered. Judai smiled and leaned up a bit to pull the covers over them both. He hugged Shou protectively and tightly as he closed his eyes as well. "I love you too, Shou..."

* * *

A/N: YAYE YAYE YAYE!! I did it!! What do all of you think? I tried my hardest and this is the first actual lemon I ever posted here. x3;; I hope all of you enjoyed it and please R&R!!


End file.
